


Restless

by TheBakerStWriter



Series: June's Inksolation Of 2020 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Wedding Stress Disorder - PWSD, Sherlock marries John, Weddings, sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakerStWriter/pseuds/TheBakerStWriter
Summary: In a matter of a few hours, Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes will be married to Captain Doctor John H. Watson.This is my fic inspired by a prompt list written by bluebellofbakerstreet for #inksolation of June. Today's prompt is 'Restless'.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: June's Inksolation Of 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772257
Kudos: 16





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

The wind made contact with Sherlock’s skin. It trembled slightly from the coldness of it, until it embraced it.

 _Relax. Calm down. John will be there, he has to be, he must be, so it will be alright._ Sherlock thought as he let go of the window, breathing in the air. It’s coldness attacking his lungs, until it accepted it. 

One month, twelve days and sixteen hours ago John confronted Sherlock about his view on love and sentiment. One month, twelve days and fourteen hours ago Sherlock had told John his deepest most darkest secret. 

And John stayed. _Of course he will!._ John wasn’t disgusted by him. _Why?._ John didn’t view him differently, in fact, he opened up about himself and Harriet. About his sexuality and parents. About The Incident. About the projections. About the truth of it all.

John had proposed to Sherlock three weeks, three days, 4 hours and 23 minutes ago. It was a moment he dreamed of over and over again, but never thought reality would steal it. _Why would it?._

Sherlock’s right leg dangled outside the window, he used to sit on his childhood’s bedroom window and watch the scenery before him. It calmed him down when at distress, when darkness threatened to overwhelm him. But of course with the arrival of his conductor of light, he stopped this habit of his. He remembered how he sat in this very position at an apartment with disguise, in Paris, overlooking the Eiffel tower. Wishing John was with him.

A quick glance to his left told him it was 1:23 AM, and John was peacefully sleeping. Sherlock tried to sleep, but with John's different breathing pattern, racing thoughts and this god forsaken chirping raven it was impossible to do so.

The alarm would ring at eight in the morning. _So soon._ And shortly after it, their wedding will be due. The thought scared him. Hell, it terrified him. _Me? Getting married? Unbelievable. To John Watson? This must be a dream._ He couldn’t sleep, not with knowing that in some hours he will be standing between other humans, actual humans not including his friends, kissing John and officially be announced as his husband. John had sensed his worry when they were shopping for suits and tried to ease it away from him with no success. 

_At least Molly moved on from me, settling in with Lestrade._

_What if they won’t accept us?_ This might very well be a possibility. _What if John will change his mind?_ Sherlock hopes this won’t happen. He would rather die than this to happen. _What if I am putting John’s life in danger?_ The answer to this is most certainly yes. Any intelligent criminal would use Sherlock to get to what they want. Any criminal could hurt John to get through him. John knew this, but he said it didn’t bother him.

In all of his life, he never felt this _restless_

The dim street light highlighted Sherlock’s face, _Please don’t be a dream._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading!  
> All comment are appreciated!  
> Stay Safe!


End file.
